


What's in a name?

by willowbeecat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowbeecat/pseuds/willowbeecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at what might have been, if Dawn, not Buffy had jumped in "The Gift."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a name?

**Author's Note:**

> This idea struck me one day after reading "I Cracked a Piece of Broken Glass" by ALC Punk and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. At one point, I was considering writing a story about what happened in the normal Buffy timeline based upon this look at what could have been had Dawn not jumped, however I don't think I'll get to it anytime within the next century.

Name.

He wanted to know her name.

It wasn't anything new. He'd wanted to know her name for well over a decade.

It wasn't that she'd forgotten what her name had been. Admittedly she remembered nothing from before she was thirteen, but that was understandable. After all, how could she remember things that happened before she existed?

How could she explain that her name had belonged to an innocent little girl from a world of magic and knights and demons and vampires and hell goddesses? That little girl had died that night twenty two years earlier on a tower of metal and magic.

There were times when she wondered what would have happened had she never jumped. Had she allowed her older sister to jump. Would she still be a mercenary? Would she still have met him?

No. It doesn't matter. All that mattered is what is, not what could have been. She'd made the right choice. Her older sister had been needed and she... she was unimportant.

She'd gone back a couple years earlier. They were all dead. They died fighting the good fight. She and "Captain Beefstick", as her older sister had liked to call him, were the only ones left. Not that he even remembered that she existed.

There was no record of her existence. When she had jumped, the magic which had created those memories of her, documents of her, had ended. It was for the best.

She knew that she still had the power. Not her mutant power, her magic. If the magic was gone then she would have ceased to exist.

So long as she stayed dead, nobody would try to use her for her powers. If it was known that the Key still existed... well, she didn't want to know what would happen.

She looked down at his sleeping body. She wasn't sure if Nathan would ever understand. Dawn Summers had died to save the universe twenty two years ago, she was Domino now.


End file.
